Plate
Plates are key items in Tears of the Fallen. They solely belong to Arceus and they give it its power. There are only 17 of them in the world. They're also one of the three items needed for the meditation to becoming a Manipulator. History Each Plate belongs to Arceus. Arceus has always had them; it used them to help the create the world long ago. They are the source of Arceus's power. They're best thought of as a smaller version of Arceus's full power. Plates had a large part in shaping the world. Each Plate corresponds to a particular aspect of the world as it exists today. It's a complex process that only Arceus fully understands, but basically, for example, the Rock Plate is responsible for the world's various mountains, canyons, etc. The Electric Plate helped with the advancement of power sources as time progressed. The Psychic Plate helped with humans and Pokémon excelling as intelligent species. Back in ancient times, when Arceus still trusted humans, it created Manipulation for all humans to have a way to maintain peace and use it for emergencies. Since Plates are the source of all of Arceus's power, the source of each Manipulation was rooted in the Plates. Plates weren't exactly needed for Manipulation, since Arceus just picked people to be Manipulators. When picking people to become Manipulators, the human needed to have a Gem and Zenryoku Crystal of the same type as the Manipulaton that Arceus was about to have the human be. Arceus usually just gave those two items to the human. However, this allowed for a system of meditation to be done with all three items if the human had those themselves. The Plates became detached from Arceus twice, both in meteor showers. The first time went well, since someone returned two Plates to it afterwards, which gave Arceus the strength to recall the rest of the Plates to it. The second time was when Arceus got captured by the Tekiyoku. The Plates remained in the possession of Lysandre for years, but Alain used a move that Arceus taught him to scatter the Plates around the world. When this happened, the Plates became dormant for three years. After this time had passed, Alain was able to track each one down, while the Tekiyoku was also racing to get the Plates from Alain. Alain wished to use them to free Arceus, while the Tekiyoku wanted Lysandre to become a Supreme Manipulator. Appearance and Characteristics Plates are the largest of the three Manipulation items. There are 17 of them; each one corresponds to each type (except Normal). The color of them matches the type it represents (light blue for Ice, etc.). They're large, coarse, rock-hard stones that have a rectangular shape. The surface of the object is pretty jagged and not perfectly even. They glisten perfectly in any light and are usually commemorated for their beauty. They're much larger than their Manipulation counterparts, Gems, and Zenryoku Crystals. They're about as wide as a fully opened adult male's palm, fingers separated, stretching from the pinky to the thumb. The length matches an average person's forearm, with a depth of about 3 inches. The weight is about 4 lbs (1.814 kg). Plates are extremely durable. Both due to their physical properties and the essence of Arceus's power within them, they cannot be scratched, chipped, nor broken in any way. They are fully indestructible. The worst that can happen to them is becoming lost or stolen. Effect A Plate's effect in-battle is that it allows Arceus to change its type from Normal to whichever type the Plate corresponds to. It will then give Arceus all the advantages (and weaknesses) of that type. It will also change its signature Pokémon move, Judgment, to the type of the Plate it's holding in battle. For Arceus, the Plates give it power. Without its Plates, it is weak and cannot fight nor save anyone. This is usually not a problem, since the Plates stay attached to Arceus automatically through a magical, gravitational pull and can even turn invisible when Arceus possesses them. An extremely powerful force can break the Plates away from it, however, as what happened in the story with the meteor showers. If Arceus holds one Plate, it is still weak, but two Plates give it enough power to recall the rest of them to it. Other than possessing extreme value, Plates do nothing for humans other than allow for meditation to become a Manipulator. Manipulation Setup * Main article: Meditation Process The Plates' usefulness in the meditation process for becoming a Manipulator is a bit intricate. The type of Plate must match with the Gem and the Zenryoku Crystal. The type that these three items are is the Manipulation the person meditating is trying to be. The Plate goes on the ground as the top point of a triangle made by the three items. The person meditating will sit inside the triangle, facing the Plate, and begin the meditation. For Dual Manipulation, the setup is similar, but with two Plates. The second Plate will follow in the triangle shape and go in between the first Plate and the first Zenryoku Crystal. For Supreme Manipulation, each of the 17 Plates is arranged in one large triangle on the ground. No Gems or Zenryoku Crystals are needed. The Judging Uniquely, the Plates have a kind of spiritual essence in them. The Plate acts as a "judge" and will examine the personality of the human meditating. Each Manipulation type represents two characteristics. The human must have an abundant amount of these characteristics in some way in order to "qualify" to possess the Manipulation. If the human does not match the personality, they need to stop meditating before too much time passes or else the Plate will deem them "unworthy" and kill the human. The two exceptions to this are the Fairy and Dragon Plate. The human must have their contract with either a Mythical or Legendary Pokmon, respectively. The Plate will know if the human has that contract. If they do, no other personality trait matters, but if they don't, again, they must stop meditating soon or else they will die. More on this are on the pages for Fairy and Dragon Manipulation. For Dual Manipulation, everything still applies, but with two Plates, meaning the human must match all 4 characteristics. Availability With only 17 in existence, Plates are the rarest of the three Manipulation items. They're meant for Arceus to always have in its possession. However, with the events that happened in the Backstory, they were effectively spread around the world. The only person who can track them down is Alain. The Tekiyoku plans to gain as many Plates as they can to make more people into Manipulators. List of Plates The following is only a simple list of each Plate, along with the Manipulation type it corresponds to. A more detailed section on each Plate is below, but it may contain minor spoilers. This list is not in any particular order. The same order appears in the section below. * Ikazuchi (Electric) * Tsurara (Ice) * Shizuku (Water) * Hi no Tama (Fire) * Midori (Grass) * Kobushi (Fighting) * Moudoku (Poison) * Daichi (Ground) * Ganseki (Rock) * Koutetsu (Steel) * Aozora (Flying) * Fushigi (Psychic) * Mononoke (Ghost) * Tamamushi (Bug) * Ryuu (Dragon) * Seirei (Fairy) * Kowamote (Dark) Specific Plate Information This section will explain further detail about each Plate. If you're not caught up with the series, it will contain minor spoilers when it mentions who is currently holding which Plate (the Tekiyoku or the Mokusetsu). ... ... ... Ikazuchi Ikazuchi '''is the name of the Electric Plate. Electric Manipulation is represented by speed & excitement. When the Plates were scattered in the story, the known location that the Plate was hidden in is in Anistar City in the Kalos region. This Plate is currently possessed by the Mokusetsu. Tsurara '''Tsurara is the name of the Ice Plate. Ice Manipulation is represented by coldness & depression. When the Plates were scattered in the story, the known location that the Plate was hidden in is in Snowbelle City in the Kalos region. This Plate is currently possessed by the Mokusetsu. Shizuku Shizuku is the name of the Water Plate. Water Manipulation is represented by tranquility & life. When the Plates were scattered in the story, the known location that the Plate was hidden in is in Lumiose City in the Kalos region. This Plate is currently possessed by the Tekiyoku. This is one of the two Plates that a kid returned to Arceus after the first meteor shower when Arceus first lost all its Plates. This is one of the two Plates that Arceus (and therefore, Alain) knew the location of when Giratina hid it when coming up with the move, "Omnipotent Purēto Scatter". Hi no Tama Hi no Tama is the name of the Fire Plate. Fire Manipulation is represented by anger & wrath. When the Plates were scattered in the story, the known location that the Plate was hidden in is in Paniola Town on Akala Island in the Alola region. This Plate is still in its hidden location. This is one of the two Plates that a kid returned to Arceus after the first meteor shower when Arceus first lost all its Plates. This is one of the two Plates picked up by Lysandre after the second meteor shower. Lysandre pretended to be about to give the Plate to Arceus, but then signaled his henchmen for the capture of Arceus. This Plate inspired one of Lysandre's Manipulations. Midori Midori '''is the name of the Grass Plate. Grass Manipulation is represented by nature & healing. When the Plates were scattered in the story, the known location that the Plate was hidden in is in Blackthorn City in the Johto region. This Plate is currently possessed by the Mokusetsu. Kobushi '''Kobushi is the name of the Fighting Plate. Fighting Manipulation is represented by creativity & martial arts. The location of the Plate is unknown so far in the series. Moudoku Moudoku is the name of the Poison Plate. Poison Manipulation is represented by tactics & suppression. The location of the Plate is unknown so far in the series. Daichi Daichi '''is the name of the Ground Plate. Ground Manipulation is represented by earth & stability. The location of the Plate is unknown so far in the series. Ganseki '''Ganseki is the name of the Rock Plate. Rock Manipulation is represented by offensive strength & power. The location of the Plate is unknown so far in the series. Koutetsu Koutetsu is the name of the Steel Plate. Steel Manipulation is represented by defensive strength & tools. The location of the Plate is unknown so far in the series. This is one of the two Plates picked up by Lysandre after the second meteor shower. Lysandre pretended to be about to give the Plate to Arceus, but then signaled his henchmen for the capture of Arceus. This Plate inspired one of Lysandre's Manipulations. Aozora Aozora is the name of the Flying Plate. Flying Manipulation is represented by wind & freedom. The location of the Plate is unknown so far in the series. Fushigi Fushigi '''is the name of the Psychic Plate. Psychic Manipulation is represented by the mind & intelligence. When the Plates were scattered in the story, the known location that the Plate was hidden in is in Floaroma Town in the Sinnoh region. This Plate is currently possessed by the Mokusetsu. This is one of the two Plates that Arceus (and therefore, Alain) knew the location of when Giratina hid it when coming up with the move, "Omnipotent Purēto Scatter". Mononoke '''Mononoke is the name of the Ghost Plate. Ghost Manipulation is represented by stealth & mysteriousness. The location of the Plate is unknown so far in the series. Tamamushi Tamamushi is the name of the Bug Plate. Bug Manipulation is represented by animal instincts & alertness. When the Plates were scattered in the story, the known location that the Plate was hidden in is in Ecruteak City in the Johto region. This Plate is currently possessed by the Tekiyoku. Ryuu Ryuu is the name of the Dragon Plate. Dragon Manipulation is represented by legend & destruction. The location of the Plate is unknown so far in the series. Seirei Seirei is the name of the Fairy Plate. Fairy Manipulation is represented by myth & magic. When the Plates were scattered in the story, the known location that the Plate was hidden in is in Snowpoint City in the Sinnoh region. This Plate is currently possessed by the Mokusetsu. Kowamote 'Kowamote '''is the name of the Dark Plate. Dark Manipulation is represented by pure evil & sin. When the Plates were scattered in the story, the known location that the Plate was hidden in is in Eterna City in the Sinnoh region. This Plate is currently possessed by the Mokusetsu. This Plate is regarded as the least popular, due to nobody needing it, since Dark Manipulation is impossible to achieve in the current times. There's a demon that lives within the Plate that's named after the Plate, "Kowamote". Trivia * The name of each Plate is actually what the romanized names of them are in the original Japanese versions of the Pokémon games. The Plates have a name in the English dub and a different name in the Japanese version that's in Japanese and also translated to English. For example, the Water Plate in the English dub is called the "Splash Plate". In Japanese, it's called the "Water Drop Plate", which is translated (romanized) to "Shizuku Purēto" in Japanese. "Shizuku" roughly means "water drop". This made the Water Plate in Tears of the Fallen be called "Shizuku".https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Plate ** To see the names of the other Plates in their romanized Japanese forms, find the kanji names somewhere, perhaps in their individual pages within their official article . Then, copy the kanji name in a translator somewhere to see it under what you just pasted. For instance, copying 'つららのプレート '''to a translator should show you what the name of the Ice Plate is as it matches in Tears of the Fallen (Tsurara). * In the Pokémon franchise, namely in the 12th movie, Arceus was actually able to recall the rest of its Plates to it after holding just one Plate. This was changed to two Plates in Tears of the Fallen.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/M12 * In that same movie, the Plates are shown as a hexagonal shape. In the games, though, they're quadilaterals. The rectangular shape depicted in Tears of the Fallen stays truer to the latter. See Also * Gem * Zenryoku Crystal References Category:Items Category:Manipulation Meditation Items